


Un groupe inattendu

by Matteic_FR (Matteic)



Series: Un univers inattendu [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Les connards restent des connards, Univers Alternatif - Divergence du canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matteic/pseuds/Matteic_FR
Summary: Severus Rogue ouvrit la porte de chez lui à 5 heures du matin pour découvrir six valises, trois sacs à dos, deux enfants de cinq ans et Pétunia Dursley.





	Un groupe inattendu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flibbertygigget](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbertygigget/gifts).
  * A translation of [An Unexpected Party](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406414) by [flibbertygigget](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbertygigget/pseuds/flibbertygigget). 



> Bonjour, bande de petits veinards. Je suis en vacances entre deux semestres de fac et j'ai beaucoup trop de temps libre, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de l'occuper à traduire de la fic, histoire d'égayer vos vacances en postant un chapitre par jour (!!) (sauf dimanche 30 où ce sera le tour de Correspondance). Mon choix s'est porté sur cette série, appelée Un univers inattendu, et qui met Rogue à l'honneur. Aux dernières nouvelles il y a 8 histoires et 10 chapitres et la série grandit toujours.
> 
> AVERTISSEMENT : si vous êtes habitués au langage élégant de Correspondance, vous risquez d'être assez dépaysés. Ici, le vocabulaire est nettement plus vigoureux. Il faut de tout. Moi ça m'amuse, mais je ne prétends pas avoir un sens de l'humour tout à fait (voire même partiellement) ordinaire.
> 
> Note : en plus d'occuper mon temps et de vous divertir, cette série vous permettra de vous rendre compte de l'ampleur du travail que fait Destrange en tant que beta-reader : en effet je ne l'ai pas contraint à suivre mon rythme effréné et cette traduction vous arrive donc sans autre relecture que la mienne.
> 
> Note 2 : conformément à ce que fait l'auteur, je posterai chaque fic de façon indépendante ; elles comptent un chapitre, sauf une qui en compte trois. Elles seront rangées dans la série Un univers inattendu
> 
> Bonne lecture, joyeuses fêtes si vous les célébrez, et si vous laissez une review de temps en temps, ça sera accueilli avec plaisir :)

Severus Rogue ouvrit la porte de chez lui à 5 heures du matin pour découvrir six valises, trois sacs à dos, deux enfants de cinq ans et Pétunia Dursley. Il cligna les yeux, à moitié endormi, se demandant quel bordel se passait et ce qu'il avait fait pour qu'un fantôme et demi de son passé vienne lui rendre visite.

  
"Quoi ?" dit-il.

  
"Écoute, je n'avais nulle part où aller," dit Pétunia. "Et le garçon-"

  
"Putain, il est trop tôt pour ça." Il leur ferma la porte au nez et partit se faire une tasse de thé.

  
"SEVERUS ROGUE SORS D'ICI IMMÉDIATEMENT !" Il tapota la bouilloire pour faire bouillir l'eau et versa celle-ci sur le sachet de thé alors que Pétunia frappait à la porte. Il lui donnait cinq minutes avant de renoncer, et le thé serait prêt avant ça.

  
"JE SAVAIS QUE TU ÉTAIS CRUEL, MAIS CE SONT DES ENFANTS ! C'EST SON FILS !" Severus jeta le sachet de thé et rouvrit la porte, évitant le poing que Pétunia lança vers lui avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait ouvert.

  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Pétunia ?" dit-il.

  
"Eh bien, je pouvais difficilement rester où j'étais."

  
"Il est cinq heures du matin !"

  
"Vernon allait faire dormir Harry dans un placard." La main de Severus se serra autour de l'anse de sa tasse. Il souleva un sourcil.

  
"Et en quoi tes mauvais choix en matière d'hommes sont mon problème ?" dit-il.

  
"Oh, laisse-nous entrer, Rogue. Aucun des garçons n'a pu dormir dans le train, et ils n'ont pas dîné hier soir."

  
"Et maintenant c'est _mon_ problème ?" marmonna Severus, se passant une main sur le visage. Cependant, il s'écarta, laissant Pétunia et les enfants passer le pas de la porte avec leur chargement.

  
"Où est-ce que je peux-" Severus grommela, et d'un coup de baguette envoya les valises au premier étage. D'après le bruit, la porte de la seconde chambre était réduite en morceaux, mais il s'en fichait. Il s'en occuperait plus tard. Pétunia le regarda d'un air noir. "Et est-ce que tu es censé utiliser cette – cette _chose_ devant des gens normaux ?"

  
"J'ai 25 ans, pas 15," dit Severus, "et aucun Moldu n'est officiellement censé habiter ici. Et puis, tu devrais encore être sur la liste." Il se tourna et vit les deux gamins le regarder avec les yeux ronds.

  
"Ouah," dit le gros. "C'était _génial_."

  
"Comment vous avez fait ça ?" demanda l'autre, qui devait être le mioche de Potter. Il avait ses cheveux d'abruti.

  
"Magie," dit sobrement Severus. Pétunia le regarda à nouveau d'un air noir. "Oh, allez, tu savais à quoi t'attendre en venant ici."

  
"Quand même, ce n'est pas la peine de t'exhiber," renifla Pétunia. "Surtout devant mon Dudley." Severus haussa les épaules.

  
"C'est ma vie," dit-il. "Et puis, le gamin Potter est un sorcier. Tu ferais mieux de les habituer à l'idée assez tôt."

  
"Je suis un QUOI ?" s'exclama Potter. Severus tressaillit devant le niveau sonore.

  
"Sorcier. Magie. Ça existe." Il alla dans la cuisine, se demandant ce que diable il avait pour nourrir plus d'une personne. "Des œufs, c'est bon ?"

 

"Des œufs, ça ira," dit Pétunia d'un ton ferme, ignorant un chouinement de la part du petit gros – ça devait être Dudley. "Mais vraiment, tu penses que c'est une bonne idée de déblatérer comme ça sur les gens de ton espèce ? Ces personnes sont la raison pour laquelle-"

  
"Tu sais aussi bien que moi que _ça_ n'est plus un problème," dit Severus. Il ouvrit le gaz et l'alluma avec un _Incendio_ silencieux avant de faire venir vers lui les œufs et la poêle. "Ne touchez à rien. Normalement j'utilise cette pièce comme labo de potions. Je n'ai pas envie qu'un de vous mange un truc toxique et claque sur place."

  
"Tu as du poison ici ?" demanda Pétunia.

  
"Pas beaucoup. Je pense plus à certains ingrédients." Il se tourna et vit Dudley assis sur l'unique chaise, le gamin Potter et Pétunia se tenant de chaque côté, mal à l'aise. "Oh, nom de- Voilà" Il fit apparaître trois autres chaises. Elles étaient branlantes et disparaîtraient sûrement dans quelques heures, mais ça dépannerait.

  
"Vous pouvez faire des potions ?" demanda Dudley.

  
"Bien sûr que je peux. J'ai même bouclé un foutu apprentissage – en deux ans, attention. Je peux dire sans me vanter qu'il existe très peu de Maîtres de Potions d'un niveau égal au mien, au moins en Grande-Bretagne."

  
"Oh non, _sans_ te vanter du tout," dit Pétunia d'un ton sec. Severus fit venir des assiettes du placard et y répartit les œufs avant de les poser avec vigueur devant les idiots qui avaient décider de l'honorer de leur présence à cinq heures du matin.

  
"Maman, pourquoi il y en a si peu ?" chouina Dudley.

  
"Parce que je ne m'attendais pas à un putain de débarquement," rétorqua Severus. Dudley le regarda d'un air noir, et Severus lui rendit son regard. Sale gosse gâté. À son âge, Severus aurait été content avec ce qu'il avait la chance de recevoir.

  
"Je veux du jus", dit Dudley.

  
"Dommage. Il y a de l'eau ou du thé." Le gamin le regarda comme s'il l'avait insulté personnellement. Le mioche Potter, en revanche, leva la main comme un première année trop enthousiaste. "Oui ?" fit Severus.

  
"Je voudrais de l'eau. Euh, monsieur. S'il vous plaît." Severus grogna et remplit un verre. Devant l'air inquiet de Pétunia, il en vida la moitié avant de le tendre à Potter. "Merci, monsieur."

  
"Humpf," dit Severus, s'écroulant dans la dernière chaise et vidant sa tasse de thé. "Au moins un de tes moutards a des manières correctes, Pétunia."

  
"Comme si tu y connaissais quelque chose en bonnes manières." Il ricana.

  
"Pas faux." Il mangea un peu d'œufs. Pétunia, en face, avait arrêté de s'occuper de Dudley et le regardait d'un air bizarre.

  
"Tu as un peu changé," commença-t-elle. "Même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu voudrais rester habiter dans un endroit pareil, si tu es vraiment un – un Maître de Potions."

  
"Toi c'est sûr que tu es partie dès que tu as pu," rétorqua-t-il. Elle se mordit la lèvre. "Oh, ne – écoute, j'enseigne au plus grand rassemblement de crétins qui existe de ce côté de l'Atlantique, je ne roule pas sur les Galions."

  
"Galions ? Comme les bateaux ?" demanda Potter.

  
"Non. De l'argent. Des pièces d'or, un peu plus grandes que des livres. De l'argent sorcier."

  
"Les sorciers ont de l'argent ?"

  
"Je ne vais pas aller échanger mon âme chaque fois que j'ai besoin d'un nouveau chaudron."

  
"Tu es instit ?" demanda Pétunia, surprise.

  
" _Professeur_ ," dit Severus. "J'enseigne à Poudlard maintenant."

  
"J'avais pensé – eh bien, Lily m'a un peu parlé de toi. Elle a dit que tu traînais avec des gens louches, que tu avais rejoint une sorte de gang."

  
"Et pourtant tu as amené tes gamins ici."

  
"Mais tu n'aurais pas pu, pas si tu enseignes."

  
"Dumbledore me fait confiance."

  
"Très rassurant."

  
"Pour la plupart des gens, c'est assez." Severus se leva et jeta son assiette dans l'évier. "Il y a une chambre au premier, deuxième porte à droite. Maintenant si vous voulez m'excuser, je vais dormir jusqu'à midi."


End file.
